FIG. 8 is an exploded perspective view of conventional common mode noise filter 501. Common mode noise filter 501 includes conductors 2 to 5 on respective upper surfaces of insulating layers 1a to 1d. Coil 7 is formed by connecting pad 2a formed at one end of conductor 2 with pad 3a formed at one end of conductor 3 through via-electrode 6a. Coil 8 is formed by connecting pad 4a formed at one end of conductor 4 with pad 5a formed at one end of conductor 5 through via-electrode 6b. Conductors 3 and 4 have spiral shapes. Respective another ends of conductors 2 to 5 are connected to external electrodes.
A conventional common mode noise filter similar to common mode noise filter 501 is disclosed in, e.g. PTL 1.